A material processing system including at least one torch is widely used in the cutting, gouging and/or marking of materials. For example, a plasma arc torch of a material processing system generally includes an electrode, a nozzle having a central exit orifice mounted within a torch body, electrical connections, passages for cooling, and passages for arc control fluids (e.g., plasma gas). Optionally, a swirl ring is employed to control fluid flow patterns in the plasma chamber formed between the electrode and the nozzle. In some configurations, a retaining cap can be used to maintain the nozzle and/or swirl ring in the plasma arc torch. In operation, the torch produces a plasma arc, which is a constricted jet of an ionized gas with high temperature and that can have sufficient momentum to assist with removal of molten metal.
A material processing system can also include a processing table, having a cutting head (i.e., a torch) mounted thereon, configured to process workpieces with repeatability, precision and automated control. Some of the processing tables in the market today can include a head mount connectable to cutting heads of different types, such as plasma, oxy-fuel, laser, or waterjet cutting heads. Generally, installing a cutting head onto a head mount of a processing table requires an operator to correctly identify the installed cutting head to the material processing system and calibrate the processing system to perform the desired processes using the installed cutting head. For example, upon installing a cutting head into the head mount, the operator is responsible for setting operating parameters that are compatible with the installed cutting head, such as selecting the appropriate gas type, gas pressure, fluid type, fluid pressure, current level, and/or cutting head height above the workpiece. Hence, the entire cutting process, including operating, configuring, and maintaining the cutting head in relation to the processing table, is time consuming and highly susceptible to human error.